


Unlocked

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [67]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, St. Andrew's Cross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Peter has found Tony's playroom.(Peter is aged up - college age.)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: H2's fan_flashworks [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/571885
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, fan_flashworks





	Unlocked

_"Anything catch your eye, Pete?"_ That's what Tony had asked from his casual position leaning against the open playroom door.

The playroom that Peter had found while exploring Tony's wing of the compound. He's sure it wasn't a coincidence that the door to this room was suddenly unlocked.

The playroom full of elaborate and well-constructed bondage furniture. Everything was made of solid dark woods and supple leather. It was beautiful stuff. And he was so intrigued by all of it.

Which was why Peter was currently strapped to the St. Andrew's cross with Tony spending way more time than Peter would prefer just teasing the hell out of him.

Peter was naked, which he was fine with. Tony was not, which he was also fine with. But Tony was just skimming his hands over every inch of Peter's skin.

It was driving him wild. He twisted and squirmed on the cross, like he was trying to get away. With regular restraints, he would've been able to get away with no problem. But Tony had used the webbing. Much stronger stuff, so he wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"Tony-" he whined. Not to make him stop. The opposite. He wanted more. Much more.

"Do you want me to quit already?"

Peter shook his head. "No. No. Hell no. Fuck."

They hadn't done this sort of thing much, and never in this room - since Peter hadn't known about it before today. But the few times Tony had held him down had been amazing. The only problem was, unless he used the armor, it was super easy for Peter to get free. Most of the restraints on the regular market were comically easy for Peter to break. And Tony hadn't gotten around to developing Hulk-style cuffs small enough for Peter's arms.

Though, truthfully, Peter wasn't sure he was ready for anything quite that strong yet. His webbing, however, was good. It was super strong and didn't tighten like rope might. He couldn't break out of it, but it would dissolve after a few hours (which had been really important that night he and Tony both fell asleep before Tony had cut him free).

"Peter," Tony purred, "I think I really like having you strapped up here. I can do anything I want and you can't stop me."

Dear god in heaven, that was a lot sexier than Peter expected it to be. Clearly his cock thought so too. Tony laughed and dragged one finger along the hardened length. Peter tried, and failed, not to whimper.

"I really can," Tony said, fingers dancing across Peter's thighs, "do," fingers across Peter's chest, "anything," his arms, "I want." He finished by closing his fist around Peter's hair and giving a light tug.

"Fuck!" Peter rumbled, hips lifting away from the cross again.

"Beautiful," Tony said. "You really are just that sensitive to touch, aren't you?"

Peter whined. He knew that Tony already knew that. Tony had spent hours teasing him when he first realized. It had been the start of their exploration in power dynamics.

"Do you think I could get you off just touching you?"

"Yes," Peter hissed.

"Oh, I don't mean touching your cock."

"I know." This time he tried keeping the whine out of his voice. He wanted Tony touching him everywhere. "You can. You have."

Tony dragged his fingertips across Peter's collarbone. "I have, haven't I?" He leaned in to kiss Peter. "But today, I want to use this cross for something else."

Peter's breath caught in his throat. He didn't know exactly what Tony had planned, but he was beyond ready for Tony to just _do_ something.

The one thing Tony was really good at during these sessions though, was doing nothing. He could just stand there, watching. It drove Peter up the wall (almost literally if he wasn't tied down).

"Tony," Peter whined.

Tony smoothed his hand down the flat plane of Peter's abs. "I want you to make noise for me. I want to hear every sound."'

A whimper rolled out of his throat and Tony smiled, wicked and delicious.

By the time Tony settled onto a stool in front of him, Peter was making near constant little sounds of pleasure. When Tony's mouth finally slid over his cock, Peter let out a scream of relief. The sheer frustration of being made to wait for so long needed to go somewhere. And Tony had said he wanted noise.

His body arched away from the cross he was strapped to, his arms tugging against the restraints. "Fuck!" he growled, a sound of near desperation. Tony was taking his sweet damned time and Peter was all but crawling out of his own skin.

"More of that," Tony said, having pulled away from Peter's cock just long enough to speak.

The sounds Peter started making after Tony went back to work on him were more desperate. Needy. His skin felt like it was buzzing. And if Tony didn't let up soon, he was going to come without permission.

He let out a squeak of a sound that he was sure was supposed to have been words. Tony finally - _finally_ \- gave him permission and he came so hard he was sure he'd passed out for a few seconds.

Whatever had happened, he was in a warm floaty place and hanging limp from his bonds. "Wow," he breathed. A moment later, he felt Tony's body pressed against his as his arms and legs were set free. "We can definitely do that again."

Tony laughed. "Maybe later. Right now, we're going to sit on this chair." And Tony drew Peter onto his lap as he sat.

Peter settled in and rested his head against Tony's shoulder. "Mmmm - I love this part," he mumbled against Tony's shirt as he felt the man's arms fold around his back.


End file.
